Super Rapunzel 2:Things get Tricky
This is the sequel of another knockoff movie called Super Rapunzel,ripping off Sailor Moon.It's also a crossover with Trick,being the first and last(although True Ogre and Bunny made cameo appearances in the first Super Rapunzel). PLOT Super Rapunzel invites True Ogre and the gang to stay over at her kingdom.After they pack,Bunny spots Venom Ol' Spider(a knockoff of Venom from Spider-Man),but True Ogre shrugs it off as being an ordinary tiny spider.He then gives Bunny his last meal for the night,but Bunny,disliking how the food tastes,flips over the bowl and bites True Ogre.After that,they play a plug-in game in Princess Tricks' room until she comes over and tells them to go to bed in the basement.Bunny cries as True Ogre is reading to him until he's exhausted.Bunny wakes up in the middle of the night to find Venom Ol' Spider laying spider eggs and tying everyone up with her spider webs.Later,when they wake up,True Ogre accuses Bunny of doing all this,but Bunny insists Venom Ol' Spider did it.True Ogre is fed up,believing Bunny is just blaming a tiny helpless spider.In the helicoptor,which looks like an airplane on the inside,Bunny keeps changing the channel,changing the temperature,dozing off,waking up,and eating peanuts.The pilot is irritated and pushes them all out,and they fall into the ocean.Bunny sees Venom in the helicoptor,laughing.They swim to shore,and find Lipstick-chan and her friends.Lipstick-chan tells them that they will stay in the house near her castle and flies away after.They ride a bus to the house and eat cookies in a dark room.In the middle of the night,Bunny wakes up with sleep paralysis to find Venom Ol' Spider writing on the wall,and leaving cookie crumbs on the floor to attract spiders.She then snaps her fingers,and Bunny falls asleep.In the morning,they wake up and find spiders,blaming it on Bunny again.Princess Trick blows all the spiders away.During breakfast,someone knocks on the door.Princess Trick answers,and the guy says they are invited to a royal ball.Later,True Ogre ad Bunny are playing with action figures,until Bunny accuses True Ogre of stealing his figure,leading them to fight.That night,Venom Ol' Spider sneaks into the castle and chomps off a chunk of Magician Uncles' arm.Lipstick-chan and Radish wake up,hearing his cries of pain.That morning,after getting dressed for the ball,Lipstick-chan and her friends find Magician Uncle,lying in bed,wounded.Lipstick-chan sees Bunny,and accuses him of biting his arm.They all transform and begiin attacking Bunny.Super Rapunzel uses her super attack,but Venom Ol' Spider jumps in front of Bunny,getting killed.Magician Uncles' arm heals.They later say goodbye to True Ogre and the gang,and they return home.The ghosts of Venom Ol' Spider and Robin Hood are seen hanging out in a Wal-Mart parking lot. TRIVIA There are 2 deleted scenes,which were in the original upload,but not the reupload.The first is where Lipstick-chan and her friends are in a her dressing room.Radish,wishing to have a team of her own,pulls out her wand,and manifests friends,who resemble the outer senshi from Sailor Moon.It then cuts to Bunny,pouring real coins into True Ogres' chocolate coins.True Ogre comes and takes a real coin,believing its' a chocolate one,and chokes on it.Bunny laughs as True Ogre chokes.True Ogre spits the coin out,saying it's not funny,and Bunny apologizes.This scene was accidenally not added to the reupload.The second is where Bunny falls out of the helipcoptor,screaming.Also,in the original,the Super Rapunzel theme plays as Super Rapunzel and her friends attack Bunny and kill Venom Ol' Spider,and a trumpet song is played when True Ogre goes home.In the reupload,the part with Super Rapunzel attacking Bunny has no backround music and the Super Rapunzel theme plays when the go home. You gotta assume that True Ogre,Bunny,Princess Trick,and Puss in Boots attended the ball before they went home.See the thumbnail.Venom Ol' Spider is just a ghost. True Ogre,Bunny,and Princess Trick were playing with Star Wars fiures.Dart Vader is called Dark Elevator and Chewbacca is called Chewbakkwa. There is footage of a video showing Santa in Space. This is from the Norad Santa Tracker.